What Makes Us Human
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Lucy Connor is sixteen years old. This is the story of her trials of being a teenager during the war. Where she truly witnesses and feels emotional and physical pain. She also will learn the biggest difference between the robots and the humans. Her emotions will end up being her biggest enemy. Will she be able to put up her tough front forever? after Terminator Salvation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Terminator story so if you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it PLEASE REVIEW! 3**

Chapter 1

2018

"So when's the special day?" I sat on one of the helicopters with my "expecting" friend Belle. I laid my hand on her firm and round stomach.

"I don't know. Your mom said somewhere between two and four weeks. You know what they say, stress can bring the baby on early." Belle sighed. She's only eighteen and one of the most beautiful girls I've met. Long black hair, fair white skin lightly freckled, and lips as red of a rose. While I'm only sixteen and my my hair is naturally wavy so it's always tangled, my face is usually always covered in dirt or mud, and I'm normally covered in cuts and bruises. My long auburn hair was currently being controlled in a pony tail.

"Eric's going to be ok Belle. They'll be home soon." I reassured her. She smiled. Most of our guys were out on a search trip. Rumors of new Terminators are going around. My dad's with them and my best friends Aidan and Matt.

"I hope so. I don't want to raise this baby without a father."

"Breathe sweety, they'll be back." I jumped of the copter and offered my hands to Belle to help her down. We walked into the medical ward where my mother was reading.

"Something wrong?" she asked putting her book down.

"No mom, Belles fine, heard anything from dad?"

"Oh yes, they're on their way back now."

"Did they find anything?"

"Sadly no. The upside is they're coming home but the downside is that they left on a rumor." she got a little mad and rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Relax mom, it's better if your baby doesn't come before Belles. You still have nine weeks." I smiled. She smiled back and brushed her hair back.

"I know. I'm just nervous. Your father's heart transplant was five weeks ago and he keeps saying he's better, but I think he's just being stubborn."

"Well that's the man you married I'm afraid." I grinned. Suddenly I heard choppers. "Speaking of dad." Belle almost took off running.

"Wow she moves fast." My mom said getting out of her chair. We met Matt's girlfriend Jane on the way to the hangers. Belle had already found Eric and was squeezing the life out of him. Jane ran for Matt who just stepped out. Matt is twenty years old. Very tall, with short and scruffy dirty blond hair. Next out was Aidan. I've known him since we were kids. He's two years older then me. He lost his parents when he was seven. I met him when I was seven and he was nine. He was tall, about six one, short black hair and the brightest blue eyes. I ran up and hugged him.

"Long time stranger." I joked.

"It's only been twelve hours Lucy." he groaned lightly. I pulled back.

"What?" I pulled up his shirt and his right side was bruised. "What happened?"

"I... fell." he muttered. I tried not to laugh.

"Off of what?" I asked. Still trying not to laugh.

" A ledge." my father stepped out of the copter with Marcus.

"What ledge?" I asked.

"There was a wrecked building and well Aidan just proved he's a bit clumsy." snickered Marcus. I could tell my dad was also trying not to laugh. Aidan glared at Marcus, which only made him laugh harder.

"Well apart from that. We found nothing, which I guess has it's ups and downs. Where's your mother?" my dad asked.

"Proving that Belles a faster pregnant girl." I turned around and my mom walked up and kissed my dad.

"Well that girl astounds me by how fast she runs." she laughed. I looked over at the copter as another man came out. I didn't recognize him. He looked to be about nineteen. Over six feet, short blond hair, blue eyes and very muscular.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Luke. We found him on the high way." said Marcus. Luke looked over at me and we met eyes. He smiled slightly and walked over.

"Is this your daughter Mr. Connor?" he asked.

"Yes, Lucy this is Luke." I reached out my hand and we shook.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Do you want to come eat with Aidan and me?" I asked. Aidan looked like he was about to say something, but I gave him a swift elbow to the stomach and he nodded in pain. I already forgot he had a bruise the size of a cat.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Cool." I grinned.

"Ya, cool." choked Aidan. We left my parents and Marcus to discuss who knows what and we walked to the "cafeteria". The variety sucks, but it's better then starving. We just grabbed a sandwich each and went outside.

"So Luke, tell me a little about yourself." I asked.

"Not much to tell really. I was born in 1999. I have a little brother who is who knows where and he's seventeen. My mother was killed in 2006 and my father was killed in 2013 and I got separated from my brother two years ago. I've been trying to find him ever since." he sighed.

"Do you even think he's still alive?" asked Aidan. I smacked him on the back of the head for that.

"You don't have to hit him for that." laughed Luke. "I have had that thought go through my mind. I just need to know either way."

"I'm sure you'll find out."

"Lucy!" I shot up and Eric was yelling for me. " Belle's in labor!"

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "Sorry boys, got to go."

"Can I come?" asked Aidan.

"Of course, you can come to Luke." we took off for the medical ward. Belle was up on the table screaming and what looked to be breaking Eric's hand. Her hair was soaked from the sweat and her face was about a red as a tomato.

"Ok Belle, your doing great. Just push." directed my mother. I ran to Belle's side as she screamed. Watching by the door was Aidan, Luke, Matt, and Jane.

"Come on Belle. You can do this." I held her hand and fought through the pain of her sneezing it.

"It hurts." she cried.

"You can do this sweetheart. You've been my rock baby and I know you can do this." said Eric as he rubbed her head.

"I love you." she cried. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you to, and afterwards when you feel up to it, will you marry me?" he asked. Belle looked up and him and smiled.

"Ya." she whispered. The couple kissed. I couldn't help but smile. In this time, each second is precious, because you never know when it could be your last.

"Ok Belle, your almost there. Just one more push." encouraged my mother. Belle screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed. Then the next screaming we heard was her baby. My mother wrapped my baby in a blanket.

"It's a boy." my mom was now crying. She handed me the baby and I gave him to Belle who was now hysterical. I took a step back and marveled at the new family. My dad walked in and kissed my mom.

"Great job dear and congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you sir." thanked Eric who was now in tears. Which isn't easily seen since he's a big man in his early twenties.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked.

"His first name is going to be William, after my father, and his middle name is going to be James, after Belles father." said Eric. I smiled and kissed Belle on the forehead and Eric on the cheek.

"Congratulations." I smiled and walked out.

"You ok?" I turned to see Aidan, Matt, and Luke with concerned faces.

"Oh ya, I just need a minute." I turned around and started walking. Since Judgment day, the small things we take for granted becomes most important. The small things in life. The miracle of child birth takes a whole new scale of beauty and for some reason it always hits me hard when I watch it.

I walked outside and crawled into one of the old helicopters that no longer works. I am not John and Kate Connors daughter. I am not related to them in anyway. I was born in the year 2002, one year before judgment day, to Michael and Charlotte Reid. In the year 2006 they were killed by a terminator right in front of me. I was only four. John and Kate found me and took me in as their daughter. Now they're about to have a baby. A baby that's really theirs. Where does that leave me? That's probably why I get very emotional after seeing a baby being born. Because I have no memory of the woman that gave birth to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review :)**

Chapter 2

"Um." I turned to see Luke. Who was standing about a foot away. "I'm new here, so I wasn't sure if running off was your thing."

"Not really running off. Just, taking a walk and hiding out." I wiped the tears off my cheeks and he sat down by me.

"Mind if I hide out with you then?"

"No, I don't mind." I blushed.

"Very tight nit place around here." he said.

"I know. We're all just trying to survive." there was a long moment of silence.

"You never told me about yourself." Luke finally spoke up. I smiled.

"Not much to tell really. I was born in 2002, to a pair of geologists who were killed in 2006 and John and Kate took me in after that." I sighed.

"They're not your real parents?" I shook my head. "You kinda look like Kate so I just thought that."

"Well there's an upside I guess." I smiled. "All I have of my birth parents is a picture of my mom and this necklace." I showed him the sapphire hanging around my neck. It's about the size of a quarter.

"Wow that's massive." Luke leaned in closer to see it. I could feel myself blushing closer he got. "Well we better get back, the sun is setting."

"Good point, by the way, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Anywhere you want really. Some of the pilots sleep on their toys. I sleep on the roofs of helicopters if I can't sleep."

"I guess I'll find a nice corner then." he laughed.

"I'll help you find a spot." I got out of the copter and offered Luke my hand. He took it and we walked back. I found Blair working around so I stopped and introduced her to Luke. Then I showed him to my usual napping spot under a staircase.

"Oh this is cozy." he joked.

"I don't have the best back so sometimes I love sleeping on hard ground. Let me go get you some blankets." I ran off and came back.

"It's only eight. Do I have to go to sleep?" he asked with a puppy dog lip.

"I didn't say that. Some people are already asleep. For all you know you may get called to get up at five AM. So you better watch yourself." I gave him an impish smile.

"Mean." he laughed and sat down. I sat down beside him.

"I would love to see you face at like two in the morning." I giggled.

"Do you just not sleep?" he asked.

"More like naps. I'm a bit of an insomniac." I smiled.

"So you just nap?" he laid back against the wall and I laid back with him.

"Yep, about two hours a piece and they are usually all in different spots." I turned over and saw he had his eyes on me. He watched me as I spoke. His beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, your just the prettiest thing I've seen in weeks." that made me blush.

"What did you see weeks ago?" I asked.

"A rose, but not even that compared to your smile."

"Thanks." I blushed. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Wow." I smiled. He kissed me again. He wrapped both arms around my sides and kissed me again.

"Wow, where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked. He blushed.

"I've never kissed anyone before. So I'm going on what I've seen."

"Then your a good observer." I kissed him this time.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I've never kissed anyone either."

"Not even Aidan?" he asked.

"What? Aidan's just my friend." I started laughing.

"He is? Wow I was so wrong." He sat up.

"You thought he was my boyfriend?" I asked.

"A little, but I wasn't sure. You two seemed pretty tight."

"Ya, because we both lost our birth parents and we grew up together." I kissed him again. "Your safe." we laid back down and started making out.

"Um..." we shot up to Blair who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you knock?" I asked.

"There's no door." she snickered. I got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke."

"Later." he smiled and laid down. I followed Blair out.

"Please don't tell Marcus." I pleaded.

"Why?" she asked laughing.

"Because he won't let me hear the end of it."

"Just for that I should tell him." she giggled "What about Aidan?"

"What about him?"

"Oh come on. Everybody knows he's nuts for you."

"What?"

"Ya, are you blind? The way Aidan looks at you proves it. The boy loves you. So how are you going to tell him that you made out with the new guy?"

"We're are going to talk about this reasonably of course." I walked off to go find Aidan. If what Blair said was true, I am screwed. It can't be true though. Me and Aidan?

"What!" Aidan's voice went from his usual calm and collected to I'm going to kill you.

"I kissed him, again and again." I felt like I was going to throw up talking about this to him.

"You just met him." he growled.

"I know I know. It was just a moment of weakness."

"Your telling me." he walked up so close to me that I could feel his breath on my forehead. He looked down into my eyes. There was something new in his eyes. Something I've never see before. He was about to say something but he walked off.

"Aidan!" I groaned I followed him and he turned around and passionately kissed me. I could feel my cheeks going red. He stopped kissing and looked into my shocked eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me again.

"Moment of weakness." he whispered and walked off. I felt like I just got hit in the chest. It felt like I was getting the air choked out of me.

"What have I done?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it :) please review. There is going to be something very shocking in the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

I never knew my life could get this complicated, even in a war. My best friend just kissed me and I made out with the new guy. The two things that can always follow a teenage girl, drama and heartache. I needed a walk. I turned around and just started walking. I felt like punching something.

"Lose your puppy dog Connor?" I turned around to the sarcastic tone of Marcus.

"Aidan doesn't follow me." I said.

"Please, he follows you like a lost puppy. Did you piss him off?" he asked.

"Why were you watching?"

"Actually I wasn't. I just saw him and he looked like he was about to hit something. What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" I shouted. He grew wide eyed.

"Wow your a bad liar." he laughed and walked off. I growled and stormed off to my parents tent outside. My dad was in there working. I fell back on their bed and growled.

"You ok?" he asked. I sat up.

"Dad, did you love mom at first sight?" I asked.

"Please, she annoyed me to no end." he laughed.

"So you two didn't like each other at first?"

"Absolutely not, we were almost at hating each other. She was actually married to another man when we first met."

"Wow."

"Why so curious anyway?" he asked.

"No reason at all. Thanks daddy." I walked out. I went back to my wrecked copter and laid down. I sighed deeply and then fell asleep.

**5 AM**

I woke up under one of the surgical tables. I know I move around a lot but I don't even remember coming in here. I got up, checked the clock, and went to see who was awake. I happened to find Belle who was walking with her baby.

"Are you supposed to be walking?" I asked.

"Your mom said it was good to take a walk." her baby was laying in a homemade baby carrier around her neck.

"He's so cute." I smiled.

"Thanks." she looked at me for a second and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Um, you know the new guy Luke?"

"Oh ya, he's a real sweetheart."

"I made out with him." I said quickly.

"My my you work fast." she laughed.

"I really liked it to." I groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Aidan kissed me to." I blushed.

"What!" she shouted.

"Shhhhhhh. There are still people asleep."

"Are you ok though? You look like your about to burst."

"Because I am. I liked it when Aidan kissed me to, but I may have just lost a friend." I stopped to catch a breath.

"Easy girl, Aidan has been by your side for years." Belle rubbed one of my shoulders.

"Yes, but I may have just broken his heart. Jeez I need air. Excuse me Belle." I ran outside to catch my breath.

"Are you ok?" I looked to see Luke coming over.

"Ya, I just ran a lot." that was so obvious that I was lying. I took Luke's face in my hands and kissed him.

"Well good morning to you to." he smiled and kissed me back. "Are you really ok?"

"No, I pissed Aidan off."

"Doing?"

"Kissing you." he got confused.

"Why did that make him mad and how did he know?"

"I told him. He's my best friend, who I may have just lost."

"Why would he get mad?" he asked.

"Because he has feeling for me."

"Do you share them?" he asked.

"I don't know. I do care about him, but I also have very strong feeling for you."

"Are they good?" he asked hopefully.

"Ya." I smiled and kissed him. "Come on." I took his hand and we walked to find food. I introduced Luke to Matt along the way and we went outside after we got food. Luke and I just sat outside talking and laughing, and that led to more kissing.

"Get a room you two." we stopped as soon as Matt, Jane, and Belle came over.

"Please Mattie, you and Jane are no better." I laughed throwing a cracker at him.

"We've been together for a year. We've got the right. So you two a couple yet?" he asked.

"Maybe." smiled Luke. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Um, Lucy." Jane spoke up.

"Ya,"

"Talk to Aidan." I looked to see Aidan watching us. He turned and walked away.

"Jeez, Aidan wait!" I shouted and chased after him I finally caught up to him and pulled him by his jacket sleeve.

"So, even after last night you choose him." he was bright red in the face.

"Aidan please listen." I pleaded.

"To what? You made it very obvious that you don't share my feelings. I have been there for you since we were kids. Nine years we have been friends Lucy. You've barely known this guy a day." he growled and walked again.

"Aidan please." I choked. Trying not to cry. I pulled him back and kissed him. He paused and looked deep into my eyes.

"Alright, that made me listen." he said a little calmer.

"Aidan, I never said I didn't have those same feelings. Your kiss caught me off guard. I have very strong feeling for you and very strong feeling for him. I just don't know what to do." I was trying not to cry. He took a deep breath.

"Your going to have to figure it out then Lucy. I can't live not knowing especially when ever moment you have is precious. You either chose me, or you chose him." he kept walking. This time, I didn't follow. I was ready to pull my hair out. My breathing just became harder since I was trying not to cry.

"So you two do have a thing?" I turned to see Luke.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Me to, but he's right. It's either me or him. I care about you Lucy. Your just that type of person that I fell for right away. But I need to know, me or him." he turned around and walked off. I pulled my necklace and started hyperventilating. I ran off to my broken helicopter. It's only seven thirty and my day just went to hell and I haven't even seen a Terminator yet. By about eight thirty, Matt came and joined me.

"Speak your mind Lulu." that had been his pet name for me for years.

"Mattie I love that you have a girlfriend." I sighed.

"Me to." He put an arm around my shoulder. "I do love you Lucy, just like a little sister. So, you have strong feeling for Luke and Aidan."

"Ya," I groaned.

"Which one's stronger?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I snapped.

"Easy girl, I can't tell you who to go for Lulu, it's not my place. Only you can chose." He kissed my forehead.

"How do I chose?" I asked the older teen.

"Don't second guess yourself kid." he smiled gently and left me to my thoughts. I laid my head on my knees and screamed into them. How do I chose between those two?

**1 week later**

It's been a week since my whole ordeal with Aidan and Luke. I still haven't made my choice. I've actually been avoiding them all week. I've actually been avoiding all of my friends, even Belle. I stayed with my mom most of the time. I needed some sort of calming presence.

I even went with her when she had a meeting with my father, Marcus, Blair, and Barnes. But that calmness ended real fast. Matt ran into the tent we were in and he fell flat on his face. Marcus helped him up.

"What's up kid?" he asked.

"It's.. Aidan..and.. Luke." he tried to catch a breath. I stepped forward.

"What happened." I demanded.

"Their beating the crap out of each other." as soon as I heard that I was out of the tent. I found the two rolling on the ground hitting each other. Aidan seemed to be winning since he was on top. I grabbed Aidan by the jacket and pulled him off of Luke. Not knowing it was me Aidan's hand flew back and met my face. He turned and was speechless. The rage started building and I pulled him on the ground and I knocked Luke down as soon as he got up.

"Stay down you two!" I growled. "This is insane! There is a war going on here and you two are fighting with yourselves. You both want me to chose but I'm not sure if I can chose either of you now! You want to know one thing you two have in common? Death, you both lost your parents to Skynet and so did I." I stopped and tried to catch my breath.

"Lucy." Aidan sat up.

"No, I can't take this from either of you. Not now, not ever." I ran off.

"Lucy!" Aidan yelled. I threw on my leather jacket, got on my motorcycle, and rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it so far. Please review :D**

Chapter 4

I rode to one of the old shipping yards about a few miles away from the base. I really needed a break. I parked my bike and laid on top of one of the crates. Sometimes I really hate guys. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**_Flashback 12 years ago._**

"_Mommy?" I crawled around the rubble. I didn't know where I was or where anything was. Everything was just dirt, rubble, or ash. "Mommy?" I cried._

**_End Flashback._**

I woke up to the sound of a motorcycle. I sat up and saw one coming towards me. I panicked and jumped down. The bike parked a few feet in front of me. The rider took off his helmet, it was Aidan. I huffed and walked away. Aidan jumped off his bike and pulled me back. I swung to hit him but he grabbed my wrist.

"East tiger, just want to talk." he said calmly.

"Talk about your stupidity? You surly proved that this morning." I growled.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I just kinda lost it. You know the last thing I would ever do is hurt you and hitting you was a complete accident." he pleaded.

"That's still no excuse for fighting with him. None at all." I said coldly and started walking again. He kept following me.

"I was mad. I was mad that you still haven't chosen." He pulled me back and kissed me. "I love you Lucy. I'm sorry, but that's just all I can give you." he turned around and walked back for his bike. I was at war with myself just then. I took off after him. I pulled him around and kissed him.

"I love you too Aidan." I smiled and we started to make out. My life with him started to flash before my eyes. From the day we first met all the way to now. How that dorky nine year old turned into the man before me now. We embraced each other tightly as we kissed. He then pulled off my jacket and I did the same to him. We then pulled off each others shirts and he picked me up and laid me on the ground as we kept kissing. He then pulled off my pants and I undid his belt. He rubbed his hands all over my body as we loved each other. For the first time, I finally feel right.

**7 hours later.**

The sun was now pretty low in the sky. For the first time in years I slept, and well. I lifted my head up from Aidan's chest. He was sort of awake. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm tempted to say good morning." he smiled. "But good evening."

"Ooh clever." I joked. I looked around and noticed our clothes were spread out in about a twenty feet radius. We were covered by our jackets which was about it. I couldn't help but laugh, then I laid my head back on his chest. The most beautiful sound to me is the sound of the human heart. The sweet thumping of Aidan's almost put me right back to sleep.

"Wow we were bad." Aidan spoke up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Our clothes are everywhere and I can't seem to see my underwear." he laughed.

"Wow your stupid." I giggled. I looked around. "Your underwear is hanging on that strip of metal." I pointed at a strip of metal sticking out of a crate. It was about seven feet up.

"How it get up there?" he asked in shock.

"Who cares. The most important thing is mine is right here." I held up mine. He grabbed them and threw it.

"Mean." he kissed my forehead.

"I know. We need to get dressed though. The sun will be down in about a hour and we should get back."

"I know. My parents will probably kill me." I sat up.

"Maybe, but they'll just be glad your ok." he sat up and kissed me and we went to find our clothes. I picked up all of my clothes and went behind a crate to change. I couldn't help but laugh at Aidan as he jumped to reach his underwear. He finally got them. We got changed and walked back for our bikes.

"When we get back, I have something to give you." he smiled and kissed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your going to have to wait Miss Impatient." he laughed. Our bikes were in sight. Thats when we both stopped in horror and ran for them. They were both in smoke.

"Shit!" Aidan shouted.

"What happened to them?" they looked like they were blown up.

"I don't like the feeling of this." Aidan growled. I was with him on that. We didn't have any weapons. I had a knife in my boot, but that may not be enough for what even took out our bikes.

"Wait" Aidan pulled out his communicator that seemed to have survived.

"Walker to Base." he called into it but no answer.

"Walker to Base come in." still no answer. He was starting to get mad.

"Dammit Base come in!" he shouted.

"Walker take a breather. Your communicator has a weak signal." it was Blair on the other end.

"Blair we have a problem." stressed Aidan.

"What's wrong?" her voice got serious.

"Something destroyed our bikes."

"You two have been gone for over seven hours. What were you two doing?" she asked. We looked at each other and blushed.

"Nothing, but something blew up our bikes and we have no weapons." he stressed.

"Lucy Connor." we both froze as we heard a cold and icy voice behind us. We turned around slowly and Aidan dropped the communicator.

"Shit!" he yelled and ran. I couldn't move.

"No." I whispered. A tear fell down my cheek.


End file.
